Welcome to Bludhaven
by so8what
Summary: Sometimes it takes three years to realize how stupid you were when you were 18. ROBSTAR.


I do not own anything. Not DC or the Titans or even Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. However, I am the new owner to a Kindle :)

* * *

><p><em>In other news, Nightwing has officially moved to Bludhaven to help bring our city back to its natural shine. Nightwing, we officially welcome you.<em>

I sighed, turned off the television and set the remote next to me. I rubbed my eyes and concentrated on the pain sensation from my legs becoming tired of being in one position for too long. I do not understand why he is here in Bludhaven. I should have assumed he would eventually move away from his mentor again. I just never expected him to come here.

I moved to Bludhaven after the Titans split up. I keep tabs with Raven, but sadly that is about it. She informs me about Beastboy and Cyborg on occasions, but we mostly just maintain our girl talks.

I no longer fight crime; I just saw no point in it without my friends. I miss being a family and to be truthful, I miss my best friend. The last time I saw him was three years ago. Now being twenty-one, I see the world in a different light.

I was able to hide the fact that I used to be Starfire by using Cyborg's rings. He allowed me to keep mine so I could blend into society better. Now, I am known as Kori Anders, the local column journalist.  
>I stood up, stretched my legs a little and walked over to the fridge. I opened and looked inside to find a half-liter of Sprite, a few apples, loaf of bread, and stale milk. I closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer. Hello Ben and Jerry's Bohemian Raspberry ice cream. I licked my lips in anticipation for the delicious treat. I grabbed the carton of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon and set out to plop down on the couch. I turned on Pride and Prejudice and was soon swept into Jane Austin's world.<p>

"_So, what do you recommend to encourage affection?" Mr. Darcy asked._

"_Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable," Elizabeth retorted back and swiftly turned her back as a smirk crossed her face._

"I would have expected that after three years of watching this movie you would have grown tired of it."

I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around to see my intruder.

"Richard," I spoke as my eyes roamed over his body. He was dressed in civilian clothes and his blue eyes danced with the low lights of my living room. His face lost the boyish look it once had and it was replaced with a strong, sharp jaw. Even after three years, he still managed to take my breath away with his looks. Someone who looked like Richard Grayson was considered a God. Men wanted to be him, while women worshipped him.

"Hello Kori," he smiled and his beautiful white teeth lit up his face.

I smiled a small smile back at him. "How have you been?" I questioned. I was curious and I had to know.

"I've been better," he replied cautiously.

"I feel as if there is more you wish to say, yes?"

He sighed and scoffed. "How is it that you manage to read me better than anyone else?"

"Richard, we were best friends," I paused _Pride and Prejudice_ to focus on him.

"Were?" He questioned. His eyes were clouded with regret.

"Richard…" I trailed off and looked down. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Kori… Star…" he bowed his head, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I should have told you I was going back to Gotham. I should have…"

He sighed and looked at me. His blue eyes were burning with emotions. "I should have changed a lot of things. I should have stood up to Bruce about going back to Gotham… about leaving you behind. I-"

"Richard, it is okay," I put my finger on his lips to quiet him. He would start to ramble if he was not stopped. "I was never angry with you. I was hurt and heartbroken, but not angry."

"Kori, what if I said it was over?" His eyes were filled with hope.

"I would say you would have to do the 'proving of it'."

He chuckled slightly, got off the couch and on to one knee. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out a box, opened it and I gasped.

* * *

><p>It has been three months from that night where Richard came to see me in Bludhaven. We spent as much time together as we could, getting to know each other again. I learned many of his secrets and the reasons why he left the Titans for Gotham. He went into detail about his parent's death with me while we were in bed one night after his patrol. On another night, he told me about Bruce and how he became Robin. The past three months made me feel as if he had never left. I still had my best friend and that was all I could ask for.<p>

"Ready, love?" Richard asked while he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I nodded. Honestly, I was nervous. I had never been to a Bruce Wayne charity event before. "Star, there is no reason to be nervous, but if you really don't want to go, we can go back home."

"No, no," I shook my head and breathed. "Please, let us go in. I wish to see what the life of Richard Grayson is like." I smiled and he laughed and kissed my forehead.

The door opened, Richard stepped out and reached out for my hand. I grasped his hand as he helped me out of the limo. Cameras were flashing and the screams of questioning reporters filled the air. I gripped Richard's hand a little tighter and he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us inside.

"Wow," I said.

"You did want to know what it was like to be in my life," he started. "Are you okay to do this tonight?"

I nodded again. "There is nothing I want more in the universe."

His face lit up and a smile formed on his face. I smiled back at him. He led me into the giant room where the charity event was being held. We quickly found a table and sat down. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on the stage where Bruce Wayne stood with a glass in his hand.

"I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight," Bruce started.

"So, how long are you going to force me to be here?" Richard whispered in my ear. "I'm already dying in this tux."

"I think you look handsome and extremely sexy in it," I whispered back. I turned my attention back to Bruce, trying to pay attention to understand what he was saying. I could feel the smirk on Richard's face behind me.

"Sexy, huh? Does that mean I'm going to get lucky tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. Before I could respond, Bruce interrupted us.

"It seems my son has shown up tonight," a spotlight shined upon us. Richard had his arm around the top of my chair and the other arm raised a glass to Bruce. "Hopefully, he will be in town long enough for you all to meet him." Bruce had been watching us. "Nonetheless, everyone have a good night and again, thank you for coming out tonight." Everyone in the room stood up and clapped. Bruce stepped down as the lights turned back on.

"Great… just great." Richard murmured under his breath.

"So," Bruce appeared behind us. "That's a nice ring she's wearing."

Richard sighed. "I was really hoping you wouldn't do this here."

"Considering you didn't haven't seen or spoken to me since you left, I don't really see how it is shocking. You two are too young to get married."

Richard grumbled at him and I stepped back.

"It is not a ring for marriage," I said quietly.

Bruce's eyebrow rose in question. "Then what is-"

"It's a promise ring," Richard interrupted. "Do you really think that I would go and marry her after three years of not seeing her?"

"Considering how much you complained about her for those three years, I wouldn't have put it passed you," He sighed in annoyance and rubbed his forehead. "But, at least you aren't marrying her tomorrow. So, congratulations." He rested a hand Richard's shoulder and then shook my hand. "You two will stop by the Manor soon and we'll talk then." He raised his glass one more time before walking off and mingling among the crowd.

"Well, that was interesting." Richard said. I watched Bruce across the room. He practically danced around the room from group to group. Before I could watch too long, Richard grabbed my handed and twirled me out onto the dance floor. I giggled at the gesture.

"You were looking at him for too long. I needed to get your attention back to where it belongs," he grinned at me.

"Afraid that I'll run away with your father?" I questioned.

"Not really. The man may be able to get any woman in the world, and lucky for me, you're not from this world," he winked. "So, I'm pretty sure I'm safe. Plus, I gave you jewelry. Girls always fall for jewelry… especially rings."

I could not help but giggle at his flirting. It was absolutely adorable and I just beamed. The music slowed and I was able to put my head on his shoulder while we swayed.

"Hey Kor," he asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded slowly into his shoulder. When the song ended, I raised my head from his shoulder and we made our way back to the limo. On our way home, I fell asleep in Richard's lap while he ran his fingers through my hair. I awoke to water running in the bathroom. Richard opened the door, turned off the light and climbed into bed. I reached for his face and kissed his lips.

"Hey there."

"Greetings."

He extended his arm and I snuggled into his side.

"Have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest man in the universe?" he asked.

I decided to play along. "Mmm. You might have, but I believe I have forgotten the reason."

"Well, you see. There is this amazing woman," he began. "And we became best friends and I fell in love with her when I was sixteen. But, I was too afraid to tell her how I felt, so when I was eighteen I moved back in with my father. Three years later, I finally worked up the courage to go see her."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is. And, you know that night turned out to the be one of the best nights that I've ever had."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, on that night, she accepted me and agreed that one day she would become my wife."

"You are lucky then. She must really love you."

"Yeah, I am lucky," he paused. "I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Robin."


End file.
